disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted Chests
The feature was introduced to the game with the Cinderella Update on 29th July 2016. About You can find hidden throughout your Kingdom. The train also delivers a chest once a day. Even completing quests and activities can reward you with a chest. There are always to discover every day! Cursed chests can have their curse dispelled at the Treasure Bank. Move the cursed chest from its storage onto an open platform to dispel its curse. When the curse is dispelled you can then open the chest to get a reward. Some rewards, such as Magic and Experience, are collected the moment you open the chest! Rewards such as Attractions, Concessions, Decorations, and Characters are moved to the Shop and Welcome screens. Keep searching and opening chests for great rewards. Good luck! Differents types of Chests * There are 12 types of Chests that can be found in the Kingdom or purchased using Gems; Bronze Chest, Attraction Enchantment Chest, Concession Chest, Decoration Chest, Resource Chest, Legendary Chest, Magical Chest, Radiant Chest, Ruby Chest, Sapphire Chest, Amber Chest and Royal Chest. All chests open instantly. Players can receive Chests with the Calendar. Special Chance * At 10% Special Chance, the Attraction Enchantement Chest gives one of those Attractions: Buy Chests * It changes according to the events Limited Time Sales Players are often presented with promotions, which can save them up to 50% on . These sales generally only last a few days. 2019= ec-buy_chests-50.png|Enchanted Chests Sale update-28-5.png|50% Sale (Circus Special) update-31-2.png|25% Sale (Say Farewell) update-32-24.png|33% Sale (D23 Expo Special) update-32-30.png|33% Sale (Labor Day Deals) update-32-33.png|33% Sale (Back to School) |-|2018= ec-buy_chests-50.png|Enchanted Chests Sale update-24-21.png|40% Sale (Mickey's 90th Anniversary Sale) |-|2017= ec-buy_chests-50.png|Enchanted Chests Sale ec-promo-20170128.png|50% Sale (Australia Day Sale) ec-promo-20170901.png|50% Sale (Back to School Sale) ec-promo-20171226.png|40% Sale (Boxing Week Sales) |-|2016= ec-buy_chests-50.png|Enchanted Chests Sale update-5-41.png|50% Sale (This Is Halloween Event Sale) promo-2016-cyber_monday.png|50% Sale (Cyber Monday Sale) update-7-33.png|50% Sale (Boxing Day Sale) Trivia * The Legendary Chest Bundle now guarantees certain tier of rewards with the Winnie the Pooh Event Update on 7th March 2018. * The Bronze,Silver,Gold and Platinium design was changed with the Winnie the Pooh Event Update on 7th March 2018. * The Bronze Chest now drops 2 Common Tokens instead of 1 with the Dumbo Update on 19th March 2019. * The Silver Chest now drops 3 Common Tokens instead of 1 with the Dumbo Update on 19th March 2019. * The Silver Chest now drops 2 Uncommon Tokens instead of 1 with the Dumbo Update on 19th March 2019. * After the DuckTales, Enchantments Update on 2nd July 2019, Enchanted Chests are no longer cursed when found in the Kingdom, they can be able to open instantly! Five new types of chests were also added : Attraction Enchantment Chest, Concession Chest, Decoration Chest, Resource Chest, Royal Chest. Resource Chests and Attraction Enchantment Chests give a 10% Special Chance to receive an additional reward! * Silver, Gold, and Platinum chests were removed with the DuckTales, Enchantment Update on 2nd July 2019. Gallery ec-promo.png|Promotion ec-promo-2.png|Promotion Update 3 - Enchanted Chests ec-place_rewards.png|FAQ ba-treasure_bank.png|Treasure Bank ec-buy_chests.png|Buy Chests ec-out_of_storage.png|Out of Storage ec-chest-bronze.png|Bronze Chest ec-chest-silver.png|Silver Chest ec-chest-gold.png|Gold Chest ec-chest-platinum.png|Platinum Chest ec-chest-attraction_enchantement.png|Attraction Enchantement Chest ec-chest-concession.png|Concession Chest ec-chest-decoration.png|Decoration Chest ec-chest-resource.png|Resource Chest ec-chest-legendary.png|Legendary Chest ec-chest-magical.png|Magical Chest ec-chest-radiant.png|Radiant Chest ec-chest-ruby.png|Ruby Chest ec-chest-sapphire.png|Sapphire Chest ec-chest-amber.png|Amber Chest ec-chest-royal.png|Royal Chest ec-bonus_reward.png|Video Bonus Reward ec-bonus_reward-2.png|Video Bonus Reward ec-bonus_reward-3.png|Video Bonus Reward (Tower Challenge) ec-splash_mountain.png|Splash Mountain Promotion ec-rewards.png|Promotion update-4-8.png|Promotion update-4-10.png|Promotion update-12-24.png|Promotion update-12-32.png|Promotion update-13-6.png|Promotion update-13-18.png|Promotion update-17-7.png|Promotion update-17-13.png|Promotion update-20-8.png|Promotion update-23-18.png|A Watery Tale Event 2018 Chest Promotion update-24-8.png|The Tower Challenge (Nightmare Before Christmas) Chest Promotion update-24-23.png|Steamboat Willie Promotion update-26-16.png|Reflections of China Promotion update-26-20.png|The Tower Challenge (Mulan) Chest Promotion update-27-16.png|Dreams Do Come True! Event 2019 Chest Promotion update-28-5.png|Dumbo Float Promotion update-28-12.png|The Tower Challenge (Beauty and the Beast) Chest Promotion update-29-4.png|Find the Way Event 2019 Chets Promotion update-30-8.png|The Tower Challenge (Aladdin) Chest Promotion update-31-2.png|Promotion update-31-21.png|New Chests update-31-8.png|The Tower Challenge (The Lion King) Chest Promotion update-32-11.png|Finding Marlin Event 2019 Chest Promotion Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Update 3